Missing Piece Embraced
by Farron-hart
Summary: After having forgotten everything in the Spirit World, Chihiro wasn't fully content with her own world. There was something missing, it was always lingering on her mind. Will she ever find out what that missing piece is? My first try! Enjoy :


Hello! I'm Farron-hart and this is my first story! Please leave me a review. I am actually thinking of writing another spirited away story, but it will be longer and maybe darker. So yeah let me know what you think. Enjoy my little continuation from the movie Spirited Away!

N/B This story takes place 6 years after the events of "Spirited Away".

Italics are thoughts.

After having forgotten everything in the Spirit World, Chihiro was not fully content with her own world. As much as she tried she could not fix the pieced together. Her life was other teenaged girl's dream; she was always surrounded with friends whom love her very much, she was grateful but there was one thing that she thought was missing. One thing that kept her life from perfect.

Whenever Chihiro had a spare moment she searched her memory for this missing thing. Was it a friend? Was it a missing possession? She could not quite grasp what it was. After many 6 years of hard thinking she narrowed it down.

_It was definitely a friend… A boy, yes. But who was it? Chihiro asked herself. She continued, "I know that he was a good friend and we were very close-._

"Chihiro?" Ami said while dragging Chihiro out of her thoughts. "You always do that! What on earth do you think about? You look like you are in a distant planet."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to … It's just…" Chihiro decided that she was not ready to consult her thoughts with anyone yet.

"You just?"

"N-never mind… See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you" Ami gave a worried sigh as Chihiro walked up her driveway.

Chihiro decided to think a little more. Not meaning to ignore her parents she walked up stairs and lay down on her bed. SNAP! Chihiro's bobble broke. She sighed and wondered why she even bought the bobbles with the metal clamp.

"Ugh! They always break!" She huffed scrambling through her draws to find a new one. "Where are they? I hate having my hair down. I'm going to lose my thought process!" Chihiro sound more annoyed now.

"Aha!" She had pulled out a box which contained her hair accessories. She rummaged and spotted a purple sparkle within the heap of bobbles.

"Huh? I don't remember getting this one." Chihiro muttered under her breath. It sparkled and her eyes glistened with wonder as she tried to pick it out of the pile. She happily pulled it out of the box, holding it in front of her, she smiled.

"Must have been a gift from a friend. It looks ex-"

Suddenly a flash of purple light filled her eyes. She was taken to the past. Her memories flowed back to her. The spirit world, everything that happened to her and of course him."

"-pensive" Chihiro finished her sentence. She gasped, "Haku!" She remembered.

Chihiro scrambled back on to her feet and ran down the stairs while tying up her hair. She quickly put on her shoes and ran to her mother.

"I am going to Ami's house for the night okay?"

"Huh? Yes okay." Chihiro's mother answered.

Chihiro was so happy, she had bursted with energy that she never knew she had. She ran down the abandoned cobbled road and looked to her right and saw the stones that looked like small houses. Now she was convinced that she was taking the right path. She ran and ran until she had reached a vast red tunnel. Chihiro patted the wall.

_This isn't an old building. It's fake, the walls are made out of plaster!_ what her father said echoed through Chihiro's mind. After catching her breath she paced down the tunnel and through the field.

"I'm here? Yahoo!" Chihiro cried with joy. "Now let me see, I need to find food before I disappear." Chihiro walked up the path looking for some kind of food. Her eyes lit up as she found a berry bush. She moved towards the bush and reached to pick a berry.

"Wait a minute!" The bush screamed. "You can't just steal one of my berries like that! We have feelings… What would you think if I stole your eye?" Chihiro answered with a smile. The bush continued, "Wait you aren't surprised? You are a human too! … Who are you?"

"Sorry, about almost stealing a berry form you erm…"

"Kinomi."

"Sorry, Mrs Kinomi!"

"Humph! What is your name child?"

"My name is Chihiro."

"Chihiro!"

"Yes mam."

"Oh! Sorry about my screeching, take as many berries as you like, Miss Chihiro."

A sudden change in manners shocked Chihiro, but never the less she took one berry from Kinomi.

"Thank you, but one will be enough" Chihiro bowed and walked back down the path.

"I must report this to the boss!" Kinomi muttered. She bloomed a flower which was taken by the wind and flew towards the bath house.

Chihiro continued walking until she met the bridge which led to the bath house. _Where is Haku? _She thought. Looking left and right. _He must be around here somewhere_. Chihiro sighed and stopped, then leaned over the bridge ledge to take a break and looked at the glistening water below. _How did I forget?_ Chihiro frowned.

The flower which Kinomi sent still flew in the air. It had followed Chihiro to the bridge but turned a sharp left floating to the garden. The flower reached its destination and landed in a hand. After having landed the flower dissolved in the air leaving whispers that an ear of a boy listened too. Shocked by the news the boy got up and ran to the bridge where he saw a girl staring into the distance.

"Chihiro?" The boy said in disbelief.

"Hmm?" Chihiro had turned around. She fell back on the bridge with shock. "Haku!"

Haku chuckled and flew to Chihiro and embraced her.

"I tried to keep my promise, I really did Chihiro." Haku whispered, hoping that she would believe him.

Chihiro pulled back, analysed his expression and tone and decided that he was speaking the truth and answered with "I know you were."

Glad, Haku hugs her again and holds her hand taking her to the bath house "I want to hear everything!"

"Well it all came back when I found my hair bobble. Do remember? The one Zeniba, No face, Boh and Yu-bird made me?"

"Haha, yes. I remember."

They both laughed lovingly as they walk into the bathhouse meeting a roar of surprise.

The purple bobble had not only protected Chihiro herself, but protected her memories which had to leave behind.

Zeniba laughed, "No face, that bobble has served its purpose and has returned the forgotten memories back to Chihiro." A breeze squeezed Zeniba with delight. "I am glad they are back together."

What happened after?

Oh, the usual, Happy every afters. Haku came and visited Chihiro often back in the human world. He gained trust from her parents and when Chihiro was ready she moved in with Haku and stayed in the spirit world.

-The end-

Please let me know what you think. If you like this I will probably write more spirited away stuff or you can give me ideas, I don't mind!

(Note.. Kinomi= Berry and the breeze was like a thank you from Haku)

Thank you for reading


End file.
